Maranguan's Apprentice (Maranguan Chronicles: Book 1)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: It's a trap! Maranguan heads to Korriban, not knowing his fate. One thing is clear: he can no longer take the mantle of Sith Lord, not when going rogue and forging his own empire sounds good. But can he convince shapeshifter named Qua'ra to come with him? Will Emperor Vitiate's powers be too great for him? What would Eliza say to all of this? Sequel to 'The Dark Dragonoid'.
1. Going Rogue!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, George Lucas, and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part in my _Maranguan Chronicles_ fanfiction trilogy. :) We're picking up right where we left off in my fanfiction mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. This trilogy will tie in with my other fanfic trilogy, the Rogue Warriors, because they're around the same timeframe. That said, enjoy reading _Maranguan's Apprentice_. :)

 **Warning:** This chapter is Rated M for intense battle sequences. Read with caution.

*.*.*

Korriban. Once an ancient home world of the Sith. Now, it was a dune sea with orangish-brown sand and massive statues of dead Sith Lords. The tombs were excavated by Sith Hopefuls, hoping to earn prestige, wherever it come.

This was the place Maranguan, once Parker Dooley, landed his Sith fighter ship. "Ow!" Maranguan cried, feeling his scars return, coursing throughout his thin, muscular red body. His yellow eyes turned red, glowering over his failure to kill Corin, the golden-brown lion who would become his undoing. Maranguan could not afford to fail again in front of the Sith Emperor.

"No!" Maranguan snapped out of his reverie, feeling his scars tread across his black claws, his black scales, his scaly red, muscular body, as well as on his dragon-like head and his short snout, with a tipped end pointed upwards. His medium-sized tail tapped the fighter's metallic floor in pain. Every tap, every step he made, led to more and more agony. This was the choice he made. He killed and fought like a villain. He was a red dragonoid. Every Sith should be proud of him!

So, why was he sent to Korriban? He waited until the landing cycle ended, before turning off the fighter's engine. He opened the hatch, stepping out of the metal, circular pod. The black fins closed on both ends of the ship, making it easier for the scarred red dragonoid to leave it unharmed. He walked towards the academy, determined to meet its Sith Lord.

He was stopped by a Sith Lord alright! and his thugs, all dressed in black robes. Oh great! What did they want? He checked his own white tunic and his pair of brown breeches. It was the very same clothes he wore this morning, right before he turned to darkness. These sorts of clothes meant that he was a hopeful and not a Sith Lord. Yet.

"Ah! The dragonoid Lord Vitiate sent has come!" the plump Sith Lord declared. "I was expecting you."

"I was told to come here," Maranguan said, curtly. He asked, testily, "So, what do I do?"

"Ah! About that!" the Sith Lord said, enraged. He paced back and forth, claiming this spot for his own. "The Emperor didn't instruct you on what was about to transpire here? But how could he when his most prized possession had become his worst failure?!" He laughed. "Coming here, looking like a Sith Hopeful, having just arrived on Korriban is one thing. It is another to prove that you cannot kill the one thing you sought to destroy." He shook his head, his pacing stopped. "Such a pity." He gestured to his Sith thugs. "Kill him!"

"Um…" Maranguan looked, hesitantly. These Sith thugs carried with them shocker sticks. There was no way he could beat that, without being stung. It was in this moment that he learned that he wasn't capable of being a true Sith Lord. Oh, what to do now? He couldn't go back, not to his old life. Maybe there was another way around, to make him invulnerable and dangerous all at once. If he could combat his evil ways, then perhaps he could see through the good in people. He would be invincible!

He smiled, knowing exactly what to do.

"Come and fight us!" one of the thugs said, harshly.

Maranguan sighed. "Oh, very well. I suppose you leave me no choice." He raised his hand, forcing the Sith thug to levitate. The Sith thug choked, doing his best to breathe until the scarred red dragonoid snapped his neck, tossing the thug off to the side like tinfoil.

"Yahhhh!" the second Sith thug lunged at him, pointing the shocker stick towards Maranguan. The scarred red dragonoid dived this way and that, grabbing the thug's hand and twisting it. The thug sprawled on the ground, falling silent, due to the sharp pain. The Sith thug tried to speak, but managed to speak one word, "Why?" He breathed heavily, seeing colors, until he collapsed on the stone floor, unconscious.

"I've had enough beatings in my lifetime," Maranguan said, courageously. He looked at the Sith Lord, clapping his hands. Maranguan picked up a silver hilt from one of the thug's belts. He clicked it on, surprised to see the lightsaber's beam brandishing a reddish color. He chuckled. Somehow, he would have to change that color to silver. "I am neither good nor bad. I am Maranguan, keeper of the light and the dark. And no Sith Lord is going to stand in my way again."

"You have failed to seek out the truth! You will be hunted down before the night is out! Lord Vitiate will hear about this! He – will – _hear_ about your insubordination!" The Sith Lord declared, venomously.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to take something of his. I hope the Sith Lord won't mind if he's lost one of his servants. His most prized possession," Maranguan chuckled.

"Oh yes. That silly girl Qua'ra's about to take your place as the Emperor's new Sith Lord. You better hurry. You don't want to miss it," the Sith Lord smirked. It was that smirk that caused Maranguan to turn off the lightsaber and stow it on his belt.

"Well then, I'll just have to crash it," Maranguan said, heading towards the fighter.

"Good luck. You'll need it," the Sith Lord said, triumphantly, watching the scarred red dragonoid turn on his fighter. Maranguan flew off into the sky, entering a spinning orange portal and vanishing on sight. The Sith Lord chuckled to himself, "Good luck indeed. Where was I?"

~o~

Dromund Kaas, the home of Emperor Vitiate. The grass was green, as well as the forest. So much life was found on this rainy planet. It was a miracle Maranguan made it to the citadel, with its triangular, and square, walls, decked in grey and black. Red banners hung across the walls with the circular Sith symbol on the front of the banners.

Statues of Emperors long passed lined up the interior of the citadel. But it was the throne room with its two grey stone platforms and wooden throne, with stone basins alight in a fiery glow, standing out in Kaas City, where the Sith and travelers went to buy groceries, sit and talk about their dark deeds, or minded their own business. It was here that Maranguan docked his ship on the docking bay, before tearing off across the balcony and entering the citadel.

~o~

He was seconds away from missing Vitiate's final words to Qua'ra, when he burst in through the automatic door. With a wave of his hand, he snapped the soldiers' necks. He didn't look back as the soldiers' dead bodies crumpled on the floor. Maranguan snickered upon seeing Vitiate, the red-skinned Sith Pureblood, with eyes as black as night, and donned in black robes, stare him down.

Standing on either side of Vitiate's throne were two Sith Lords. One wore a red and black mask, while donned in black robes, as well as black gloves, covering up his hands to his lower arms. The second Sith Lord was donned in red armor.

As for Qua'ra, she was fair-faced with pale skin, brunette hair, and green eyes. She looked at the scarred red dragonoid with a warm smile. It was the most unexpected thing she ever did. Did she think she was taking his title from him?

Maranguan threatened everyone in the throne room. " _No one_ is taking away my position! _I mean NO ONE!_ " He threw his lightsaber around the room. In time, the red beam smacked into the chest of a soldier, before Maranguan extended his hand, causing his new lightsaber to fling back to him. He caught the lightsaber, turned it off, and sheathed it.

"I'm sorry, Parker. You are no longer allowed in this throne room. Leave Dromund Kaas! I will not stand failure unless you kneel." Vitiate warned him, testily. "This is your last chance! Kneel or I will hunt you down!"

"No, you won't," Maranguan said with a snicker. "And my name is not Parker Dooley. That dragonoid is gone. My name is Maranguan, Sith Lord to the Dragonoids." He bowed triumphantly.

"A Sith Lord? You no longer hold that title! From this moment on, you are revoked of all your duties!" Vitiate said, squarely. "I did not send you to Korriban, so you could weasel your way back here!"

"You sent me there to _die_!" Maranguan hissed.

"Humph." Vitiate grunted. "My first mistake was letting you live!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Guards! Seize this dragonoid. He is no longer welcome in my presence! If he doesn't leave, kill him. If he does leave, let him go. He's of no further use to me." He returned to his wooden throne, watching the action take place inside his throne room.

~o~

Maranguan brandished his new lightsaber. He spun around, inching closer to the black armored soldiers, carrying their purple lightning staffs. No. He wouldn't be taken down by them! He could destroy these soldiers easily! But first, he needed an escape. He looked around, clenching his fist—

SNAP!

Three soldiers fell, limp, on the stone floor. He smirked, liking this game.

"Bring in more guards!" Vitiate cried, annoyed. "I've heard enough."

Maranguan looked at Qua'ra. He had to think of something – wait. He knew what to do. In haste, rushed towards the top stone platform, reached for Qua'ra's hand, and ZAP! He was repelled through the air, forced to release her. The two landed in a heap on the cold, stone floor. His chest throbbed.

"What was – that?" The scarred red dragonoid coughed, shocked by what he saw.

"You need a healer. Someone to take care of those wounds," Qua'ra said, placing a hand on Maranguan's chest.

Maranguan coughed again. He was going to die. He knew it. For once, he was at peace. He collapsed, falling unconscious—

He met Eliza, his brunette-haired wife dressed in a blue, floral gown, in the middle of a meadow. The sunlight was bright here. Eliza giggled, enjoying the warm rays of the sun, as water splashed on her and her husband.

Parker Dooley.

"Parker, come and look!" Eliza said, pointing to their son, Maxin. The blonde-haired boy with rugged features was now a man, dressed in a white shirt, a brown jacket, and brown trousers. Maxin smiled, coming over to join him and his wife. Parker smiled. This moment was too perfect to pass—

"NOOOO!" Maranguan screamed, waking up and finding his wounds healed. He shrieked at the guards. He waved his hand once more, sending a poisonous gas at them, killing them all in seconds. He flung his scaly, scarred red hands into the air, sending a larger dark cloud, filled with purple lightning, up onto the ceiling.

Regret filled him as the cloud passed on. He was broken. He had no friends. No family. He left them! There was only him now. He had only to blame himself for what he'd done.

"Hah!" Vitiate cried out in triumph. He told the scarred red dragonoid, bluntly, "You're no villain. You're not even a hero. You're just _broken_!" He sneered, telling the red dragonoid, "Go and take Qua'ra with you! I will not have her betray this Empire, too. Form your own empire. You have my permission to do so!"

Maranguan struggled to stand up, in shock over what he heard. "Why? Why would you give me my life back?"

"I turned you evil. Now, you must complete the task yourself. Good luck." Vitiate said, resting a hand against his nose in agony. It had been a long, stressful day. He did not need any more interruptions.

"Come on, Maranguan! Let's go!" Qua'ra said, helping the scarred red dragonoid to his feet. Together, she led him away from the throne room and straight to her ship, _Fury_ , complete with its own black fins and a rectangular frame. A cockpit with wide windows resided in front of the ship. Maranguan looked on as they climbed inside the ship. He didn't bother to stop her. In fact, he let her sit him down.

He was too shocked to think of anything else, other than the lightning blast Vitiate gave to him. Another blow on the dragonoid's part. How could he still be failing? He was a dragonoid, not a pincushion!

Qua'ra closed the ship's ramp. She made her way to the cockpit, turning the ship's engine on. In moments, they flew out of the docking bay and into freedom.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Corellia

Maranguan checked his red scaly hand. His eyes widened at the sight of some of his scars fading away. They were replaced by new, clean skin. No! He could feel the light return to his heart. Had he really accepted the light, if not for a moment?

It had only been hours since he was fully turned to the Dark Side. He snarled out of anger and fury. How _dare_ he attempt to go back to the light! And yet, the snarling stopped. It was pointless to deny that some part of the light festered in his heart. He snickered, realizing he could make use of the Light Side to suit his own means.

He may go rogue, but he wouldn't do it without tapping into the darkness, too. He was in charge of his destiny! Not the dog-minded Sith Lords who claimed they belonged to the darkness, when the evidence may yet lead to some Sith turning to the light, too. He had no idea if this claim was true. If it was, then he was sure to find out.

He smiled, feeling better about the situation. So, he wanted to forge his own destiny and his empire? Fine! Then he would do it with the title of Dark Lord, not Sith Lord. It was the closest thing he had to claiming himself as a lord, a lord who fled into the shadows and would use those shadows to his advantage.

All traitors would be dealt with properly! He would see to that right away!

"So Maranguan, what's your next move?" Qua'ra asked from the pilot's seat.

"It's Lord Maranguan now. Dark Lord Maranguan," Maranguan said, coaxingly.

Qua'ra chuckled. "Dark Lord Maranguan? You certainly moved up in rank, since being revoked as a Sith Lord."

"The Sith are nothing now. I am my own dragonoid," Maranguan said with full confidence.

"Ooh, fine. New title, same dragonoid." Qua'ra said, rolling her eyes.

"Would you like to become my apprentice? I heard that Vitiate was going to name you his next apprentice," Maranguan said with a chuckle.

"You're still an apprentice yourself," Qua'ra admitted, bluntly. "One apprentice to another, you've only fully tapped into the Dark Side this morning. One day of being a Dark Lord is not enough to make up years of service, which I know a lot of."

"Sure, you do," Maranguan shook his head. "Just like you know how form an army of scarred lions and lionesses, Scar-ra. Shall I call you Scar-ra?"

"Qua'ra is fine," Qua'ra said in defense. "I don't like that nickname. It literally says I have scars. And that's unfair."

"Come on, Scar-ra! You and I both know that you go by many names, many of which you've forgotten," Maranguan hinted at with pride. He received no response from her. He tried again. "So, where are we headed?"

"We're heading for Corellia," Qua'ra said, pressing on a button. "It's dangerous, I know, but there are some people I know who may help us build our empire from the ground up." She added, curtly, "We can be partners, not master and apprentice!"

"I really want you to be my apprentice," Maranguan said, interested in her now.

"I'll only be your apprentice if you agree to let me do the talking once we reach Corellia. After that, we're partners. Understood?" Qua'ra said, serious.

"Of course, Scar-ra," Maranguan said with a smirk. He leaned back, taking in her features. Oh, how he missed Eliza! Now that he didn't feel the Dark Side as strongly as he did before, he could see his wife, living out her life in peace. It wasn't a vision, it was a guess. Actually, what happened to his visions? Something was wrong.

"We're here," Qua'ra said, exiting hyperspace.

~o~

Corellia. The first time Maranguan looked out the cockpit window, he saw a lush terrain and a city by the coast. Blue oceans surrounded the landscape on the east and west, while the terrain proved to be filled with all sorts of things. From lush green forests to plains and mountain slopes, it was everything he could imagine a living planet being. The last time he'd been to a planet, such as this, was Earth – Earth? He cringed, wondering if now was a good time to bring up everything his light side self did, just before he turned dark. Qua'ra moved the ship towards the forest and docked it.

They weren't too far from a village, but Maranguan couldn't trust anyone. After what Vitiate nearly did to him, he was lucky to be alive. Ohhh! If only he could get his hands on the Sith Lord and cut him down! Then his revenge would be complete!

He smiled at that thought. It was nice being the Dark Lord! It was better than being called a Sith Lord!

He looked up at Qua'ra as she stowed a blaster or two on her belt. She gestured for him to follow, as she opened the metal ramp. "Come on!" Maranguan followed, not knowing what they would run into.

~o~

Grey walled houses lined up the village. All around the red, scarred dragonoid and the brunette-haired human woman were villagers, either returning from a hunt or chatting. The whispers became louder as the villagers pointed out Maranguan. The dragonoid snarled. He knew what it was like to be picked on! He couldn't stand it!

He brandished his red beamed lightsaber, ready to strike anyone on sight. Qua'ra waved her hands in the air, doing her best to move his muscular arm down.

"They aren't here to hurt you!" Qua'ra insisted. "Relax."

Maranguan hissed at her. "Don't get in my way again!" He walked on as if nothing happened. Qua'ra was stunned.

"You're welcome," Qua'ra said, stunned.

Maranguan moved on ahead, keeping his lightsaber turned on. If anyone so much as dared crossed his path, he would cut them down in an instant! Yes, revenge was sweet! Now, he could make those who caused him pain suffer for what they'd did to him! He smiled wickedly, glad to be in charge for once.

The moment passed as soon as a tanned-skinned man with short brunette hair and pale green eyes charged in front of him. This man held up his hands in defense, right as Qua'ra stepped in-between them, glaring at the scarred red dragonoid.

"He's not going to hurt you!" Qua'ra told the dragonoid, fiercely.

"Oh really? Then why is he acting like a coward?" Maranguan asked, testily.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The man added, frightened, "I work with Qua'ra! My name is Gore Holdo. I can help you!"

"We're something more than co-workers," Qua'ra added with a smile. She told Maranguan, plain and simple, "Gore and I have been married for two years now. We have little ones. My sister Kat'ka has been working with her boyfriend Valo Ensi for four years now. They'll be married soon." She told him further, "Please. If you want that empire started, we at this village can assist you. We've been looking for a fight against the Emperor and with you as our new emperor, it may be possible to take Lord Vitiate down.

"Please," Qua'ra pleaded with him, "I'm asking you as a friend to lower your weapon. We mean you no harm!"

Maranguan clicked off his lightsaber, stowing it on his belt. He sighed, realizing he might need allies. "If you promise to follow orders, to do what needs to be done, then I will guarantee you that we will get this empire started!"

"That's the spirit!" Qua'ra said, proudly. "Although, it would be nice if you treated this as an opportunity. We're supposed to be partners, right?"

"Just don't get in my way when I know I want to cut someone down," Maranguan admitted with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Qua'ra rolled her eyes. "Typical Sith. Typical Dark Lords. What kind of sick, twisted monsters did you become?"

"You worry too much," Maranguan said, brushing the side of her lower jaw. "I know what I'm doing. It is you who needs to catch up."

Qua'ra jerked away.

"Oh, you don't need to pretend." Maranguan moved in closer, whispering in her ear, "I know you've been thinking about me. Well, let me tell you something: your tricks will only work for so long." He snickered. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, but we'll know soon enough. Won't we? After all, we're both married. So, let's leave it at that. Let bygones be bygones."

"Agreed," Qua'ra said, stunned. "You're quite the talker."

Maranguan faced her, eyeing her suspiciously. What was her game? Would he find out? He couldn't waste another opportunity. He had to try again, to get her to be his apprentice. He had to try something, right?

"Still, consider this, Qua'ra: you become my apprentice and nothing will happen to you and your family," Maranguan threatened her, softly.

"Even you can't see beneath your own lies," Qua'ra told him, seductive. "You let Corin go, which means there is still good in you. You're no Sith Lord, not even a Dark Lord. You're just Maranguan, the sad, twisted dragonoid who is now a loner." She smirked. "What do you have to say about that?" She said, as he circled around her, "I hear you're the best duelist, but you'll never prove that to me. Never—"

Maranguan raised his hand in the air. Qua'ra reached for her throat, attempting to draw breath. She couldn't! He was choking her!

"Maranguan, release her! You've done enough damage here for one day!" Gore spoke up, intensely.

"Oh, very well," Maranguan said, opening his hand. He watched Qua'ra cough and sputter. She was still alive. He sighed, waving his hand in front of her. The effort caused Qua'ra's pain to cease and be fully healed. He checked his hand again, three more scars disappeared, leaving him with clean skin. He looked up, surprised by what he saw, what he did. He needed to stop doing that – his Maranguan side told him to do wicked stuff, and yet he couldn't keep the good out for long.

Parker Dooley was still there, haunting his thoughts. He had to be stopped, so Maranguan could enjoy the darkness more.

"Why did you do that?" Qua'ra asked the dark dragonoid, curious. "You choked me and then you rescued me? Why?"

"I'm doing you a favor." Maranguan recovered, snaking his way towards her. "A favor upon which you bow down to me and I become the new Emperor of my kingdom. My empire will reign, and anyone who stands will get their just rewards! Do you understand?" He shook his head. "This isn't about being partners. There's only one Emperor. Everyone else just follows me. Do you understand? Partners indeed."

" _Give her another chance,"_ Parker's optimistic, caring thoughts protruded in the dark dragonoid's mind. Oh, how Maranguan hated that! He ignored these thoughts, returning to the present situation.

Qua'ra nodded in understanding. "Whatever you want, my lord. The world is in your hands." She bowed before the scarred red dragonoid, asking him promptly, "Where do we go next? We're taking my sister and her boyfriend with us, but also my husband and our children. I hope this is alright with you. Or am I not allowed to bring anyone?"

"You," Maranguan smirked at her again, "You and your family will be in charge of creating the scarred lions and lionesses. I need an army, and these scarred creatures will be the key to this new empire's survival. Do this and I shall reward you." He extended his scarred scaly red hand to her. "Do we have an accord?"

"Whatever you want, my lord," Qua'ra repeated, softly, shaking his hand.

"Good," Maranguan said, sniffing the air. "We're going to need a new planet, one where we will all have a fresh start. It will be our base. Oh, I assure you, this empire will last long. Even when other empires collapse, this empire will stay."

"Empires rise and fall every day, my lord," Qua'ra said, calmly. "This is nothing new to us, really."

"We'd best get moving," Maranguan said. "The sooner we leave, the better."

"We'll bring the ships around," Gore said, taking off at top speed towards the hangar.

"We'll take my ship," Qua'ra told Maranguan, calmly. "You and my family." She nodded, "I'll tell Gore at once before he rounds up the ships and sets sail." She ran off, meeting up with her husband and explaining the news. Maranguan watched the couple take off throughout the village, in search of Qua'ra's sister, her sister's fiancé, and her children.

Maranguan tapped his foot several times, forming his own dark tune. The waiting took forever. He really wanted to blast something. He stared at one vase, pulling out his lightsaber and slashing the vase in two. One of the villagers complained. He smirked, about ready to choke the man, when Qua'ra returned with her husband, her sister – a blonde-haired woman with blue eyes, and donned in a white dress –her sister's fiancé – an auburn-haired man with a full scruffy beard and donned in a red shirt and red pants – and hers and her husband's children, who all sported brown hair.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Qua'ra told the scarred red dragonoid, heading to her ship. Maranguan sheathed his lightsaber, tossed a gold coin at the man he nearly choked and followed Qua'ra back to her ship. The red dragonoid looked at the village, wondering what he did to deserve this. Was it enough that he had to travel with some light-sided freaks? He sighed, shaking his head. Perhaps he would never know.

~o~

The interior of the _Fury_ ship had lots of spacious rooms, filled with square and triangular grey and black walls. There was a stairway leading down to the exit door, as well as a cockpit and a holoterminal, a rounded terminal with lots of buttons and ready for holocommunications to take place. There was also a refresher, a few rooms, an engine room, and a storage room.

Maranguan was impressed with how this ship turned out. Exactly what he needed to see. "I hope this doesn't take too long." He entered the cockpit, taking a seat on one of the metal chairs, next to Qua'ra and her family. In seconds, they were back to the stars. Qua'ra pulled down on the grey lever, causing the ship was enter a blue wormhole.

It was the hyperspace route. Maranguan sighed. He didn't want to explore this galaxy further. He needed to get out of this galaxy and find another one. A galaxy that didn't know his name. That way, he could take the Emperor head on when he was stronger, more powerful. He hoped that Corin and Parker's wife Eliza didn't track him down first.

"We can't stay in this galaxy! We must leave! Find another galaxy, somewhere where we won't be spotted!" Maranguan warned her, sharply.

"You're asking for a new home," Qua'ra said, puzzled.

"Yes," Maranguan admitted. "This galaxy is not my home. We need to travel somewhere that hasn't been found. Now, what have we got?"

"We only have the coordinates for planets residing in this galaxy," Qua'ra said, moving the ship out of hyperspace. She argued with her new dark emperor, "I'm sorry, Maranguan. Unless you have the navigation charts, I'm afraid we're not leaving this system, let alone this galaxy. Unless you have powers capable of finding us a new galaxy, I'm afraid we're going nowhere."

"Hmm," Maranguan grunted, turning to the navicomputer, revealing a blue screen of the galaxy. He observed the planets. They weren't what he wanted to see. No. Instead, he needed to find a new galaxy, one that wasn't discovered yet. Surely, there must be one around here somewhere—

Ah! There was a new galaxy, appropriately titled _The New Galaxy_. He snickered, "Aslan did a good job summoning it. Right on cue."

" _Yes. I am capable of doing that, as is the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea, who knows more than me,"_ Aslan's voice protruded in the air, startling the scarred red dragonoid.

"Aslan?" Maranguan shivered. "Oh, now I'm truly scared." No! He mustn't stray too far from the dark! He needed to focus. Where was he heading off to? What planet hadn't been explored yet. He zoomed in, revealing different planets orbiting around their own suns. At last, he spotted one! "The Centaurian System, located in the New Galaxy. This galaxy doesn't have a given name, but there's plenty of wildlife on the Centaurian System's seven planets. One of them is home to shapeshifters."

"Then I'm truly home," Qua'ra huffed, turning her attention to the galaxy map. "Okay, which planet are we going to?"

"The shapeshifter planet is called Zafna," Maranguan said, pressing the planet on the screen.

"Zafna it is," Qua'ra said, flying the ship through a purple spinning portal. The moment they went through the portal, Qua'ra stared at the rich, green planet, complete with crystal blue waters. She told her new emperor, intrigued by what she saw, "Welcome home."

"Just land somewhere safely," Maranguan said, directing her.

"Okay," Qua'ra said, descending to the planet's surface. They landed in a deep, lush forest. Maranguan looked out at the horizon from the cockpit window. It was mid-afternoon, the perfect time to escape from prying eyes. He just hoped the locals were friendly. Otherwise, things would end badly for them. And that would not be good for anyone.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Aslan is the Great Lion from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	3. Zafna

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Maranguan made his way down the ship's ramp, determined to meet with the natives. If there were shapeshifters on this planet, just as the star charts said, then he would attempt to appease them – and make some pay. But honestly, why did everything have to end in violence? There were other ways to be evil without slaying someone, wasn't there?

He cocked his head at Qua'ra and her family, determined to get this done.

"How far is it to the shapeshifter's village?" Maranguan asked, shrewdly.

"According to this map," Qua'ra pulled up a holographic map, "the village should be a kilometer away." She turned off the holographic map. She shrugged, following the dirt road. "Come on. We should get there before nightfall."

Maranguan raised an eyebrow. Qua'ra was smart. There was no denying it, and yet there was something off about her. Whether she would betray him remained to be seen. For now, he would follow her to the village and hope she didn't betray him. If she did, then he was in trouble.

~o~

The village was made up of thatched houses, grouped together in a wide circle. There was also a platform inside a thatched gazebo that stood in the center of the circle. It was here the scarred red dragonoid found the chieftain shapeshifting into a man wearing a grass hat, as well as red armor. He seemed menacing, but so did his queen, who had a green skin and was dressed in a blue gown. She looked at him curiously, wondering what secrets he kept locked in his heart.

"Who are you?" the queen asked, standing up and facing Maranguan and Qua'ra. "We have not seen your kind before."

"We're shapeshifters!" Maranguan announced. "My name is Maranguan." Lots of hushed whispers protruded among the villagers. They knew who he was. "I've come to bring you news. I'm forming an empire. I need your help. If this village will become the empire's base, I can guarantee you that your kind will be safe."

"Travelers come to and fro, begging to turn this rock into something more than it already is." The queen said, annoyed. "You are different." She smirked. "We heard about your little endeavor with Vitiate. We are not impressed with your talents, broken as you are. There is evil in your heart Maranguan, or should we call you Parker Dooley." Maranguan sneered. How did she know? The queen spoke again, "You are not the first to conceal your true name, but you need not fear it nor have any reason to dismiss it. One day, you will find the light, if it's not already there."

The red dragonoid checked his hand. Two more scars vanished, revealing clean scaly skin. "No." He snarled, not enjoying this moment. "How can that be? I was guaranteed that evil would be locked inside my heart. The Emperor said so."

"Do you really wish to become evil?" The queen asked, curious. "The only way you'll revert to your old self, your true self, is if you do a good deed. That good deed will restore your body and your eyes completely. You will be changed, but I hope you learn a lesson."

"What should I do?" He asked, calmly.

"Maranguan?" Qua'ra asked, stunned. She admitted, "You were always weak. I think your true self made a better dark lord than you did."

He growled.

"It's true." She said, admitting freely, "You'll never were truly a true dark lord. You might as well accept it."

"We will build this empire for you, but it must be a balance between the light and the dark," the queen suggested to the scarred red dragonoid.

Maranguan thought it over. Vitiate did betray him. Everything he knew was wrong. Oh, what could he do? Should he accept his true name, his true self? Or was he always evil? He'd done evil deeds, killed… but then, so did the heroes. He sighed in angst. None of it made sense!

The yellow in his eyes flashed against the red. If he understood one thing, while using his new name, it was that he could turn to the light and the dark. He'd be powerful, as he already said. But was it all worth it? Try as he might, he simply couldn't ignore the queen's wishes, nor did he feel the need to waste a life. Maybe there was a reason to move on.

His yellow eyes stopped flashing in and out, joining with the red at the edges of the irises. He nodded, finally understanding the true point of good and evil.

"I was trying so hard to be evil," Maranguan said, feeling his old self returning.

" _That's the spirit!"_ Parker Dooley said in his thoughts. _"We're not good and we're not evil. We're changed into something more. You know who you truly are."_

Maranguan smirked. "I guess I'll have to thank my brother for this lesson, once I've found him."

"We'll bring you a ship. We'll find your family, Qua'ra." The queen said with ease. "You and your husband are allowed to stay with us in one of our homes, which is all ready for you."

"Thank you," Qua'ra bowed, following the soldiers towards the speeder bikes.

The queen wasn't finished yet with the scarred red dragonoid. "Maranguan, see me tomorrow. We'll discuss your new training. It'll be a grey test to see if you can truly embrace the light and the darkness."

Maranguan nodded.

"You'll spend the night in one of our temporary homes; at least, until arrangements are made for you to stay in one of the grander homes." The queen smirked. "You're our leader now, training under my watch. I am Matriarch and Queen of this village." She added, "We need you here."

"After my betrayal, and Vitiate's, it seems I have no choice," Maranguan said, calming down. The yellow moved into one eye, making him have one yellow eye and one red eye.

"Ah. See? You're changing already," The queen said, nodding to a soldier to lead the scarred red dragonoid to his temporary home. Maranguan looked back at the queen one last time, before finding his way into the house, where he already felt at home.

~o~

Maranguan's temporary home had all the necessities. A bathroom, bedroom with a queen-sized bed up against the wall, a few pictures of the shapeshifters moving to and fro, a kitchen with plenty of appliances, a dining room with its own wooden dining table and chairs, and a living room with his own furnishings.

"Here you are! Will you need anything?" one of the soldiers in blue armor asked, promptly.

"No. Thank you," Maranguan said, his eyes now yellow.

"Whatever you need, we can assist you," the same soldier said, curtly.

"No, really, I'm good," the scarred red dragonoid said, feeling warmth inside his heart. It felt nice to be good again.

"We'll leave you alone," the soldier said, bowing and leaving the house. Once the door was closed, and the soldiers all outside, the same soldier closed the door behind him.

Maranguan was now alone.

~o~

Maranguan huffed. He looked about the house. It was still, quiet. Exactly what he needed, for a moment. He moved to the couch and sat down, pondering over everything he learned. Vitiate betrayed him, he nearly betrayed his friends and his wife. His wife?

He checked his hands. How could he do this to himself? Now, he was taking a step towards the light. He hadn't tapped into the darkness that long. Was it worth it?

He closed his eyes, thinking of nothing else, except Eliza. Perhaps she was all right. Perhaps she could help him. He opened his eyes, surprised to see a soft, blue light emitting from his hands. There was Eliza, entering his temporary home from the bedroom doorway. She was fair-faced with pale skin, curly locks of brunette hair, and green eyes. She was dressed in a black gown. She approached him now, stunned by his appearance.

Maranguan walked towards her, delighted to see her. He placed a hand against the side of her face and the other on her waist. If only he could kiss her, then he would be complete.

"I miss you so much," he said, softly.

"Parker, what have you done?" Eliza said moments before she vanished.

Maranguan stared at the spot where his wife had been. A tear trickled down his face. He collapsed on the couch, frozen. Oh, what had he done?

~o~

Mordru was a red dragonoid with a young dragon-like face. He had similar features to Maranguan, except for the scars. There weren't any scars on his body, but his eyes were red. The moment he stopped his speeder bike in front of the cave, at the Land of Dragons, he half-expected not to come here. Something drew him here, nonetheless. It was his home, his place. His true family. It was something Parker didn't understand when Turen's dragonoid family wiped out most of Parker's family.

Now, here he was, embracing his destiny. He jumped upon seeing a woman dressed in gold approach him. She was so beautiful.

"Stop!" the woman warned him. "Don't go in there."

"You're a Celestial?" Mordru asked, curtly.

"I am. I'm the Daughter." The Celestial said in introduction. "I warn you not to go in there. Your brother has done something treacherous."

"Maranguan is my brother. My foster brother, but my brother. Nothing he does will surprise me." Mordru went into the cave, not looking back at the Daughter as she followed him. He stopped upon seeing the dead. He sighed in relief upon seeing the survivors. They were still alive, but the replacement chieftain was dead. Dead? How could that be? Mordru seethed in rage. "Oh, Maranguan is going to _pay_ for this!"

"Not yet," the Daughter spoke. "Let your brother go. You will forgive him in time."

"Time is something I cannot afford!" Mordru hissed. "This was not meant to be!"

"An eye for an eye, as they say," the Daughter said.

Mordru huffed. What to do? "One day, Parker Dooley will pay." He added, curtly, "When Parker returns to the light, I will find a way to make that happen. I'll go into hiding. I'll stop at Dragon's Hallow when he's not looking and get him to confess. I will have my revenge for what he's done. Mark my words, it will happen."

"And how do you plan on doing that? He's far away. In another galaxy," the Daughter said.

"Oh, believe me, I will find a way," Mordru said, seething. He looked around, shaking his head. "Maranguan, you are about to get everything you deserve! I'm still loyal to the Emperor. You are not. When I get back to Dromund Kaas, we'll see whose on top!"

"Wise words, Turen. You're improving," the Daughter said.

"Don't wait up on me," Mordru said, heading out of the cave and towards his speeder bike. By the time he looked back at the Daughter, he waved to her and sped off. It wouldn't be the last time he met her, but it would be the last time he would return to his true family's cave. At least for a while.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Daughter comes from the "Star Wars" universe.


	4. A New Lesson

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

Maranguan awoke the next morning with a light headache. He felt his forehead. It was hot, but not burning up. Good. Still, a wave of emotions struck him hard. Anger. Anger over everything he'd done. Anger over Vitiate's lies and for listening to him. If it weren't for that, Maranguan wouldn't have been so messed up, like he was now. He still clung to the darkness, which had a strong grip over his heart.

These were the first thoughts the protruded in his mind. Oh, how he wished he could take them all away. He looked over his shoulder, surprised to see a long blue tunic, blue trousers, and a long blue jacket spread out on his cushioned black bedside bench. He managed to get up and observe the clothing. Somehow, he found it soothing, comforting. One step closer to his journey towards the light. The darkness stayed within him.

How could he hate the darkness and yet draw himself back to the light? Was he afraid of the darkness? Was he not willing to embrace it and the light as well? It was just as the Matriarch said yesterday. He needed to embrace both, in order to get around in life. She was going to show him how.

Wasting no time, Maranguan fled into the bathroom with his clothes. As soon as he got out and did his business, he dressed in these clothes. He set his dirty ones in a wicker hamper. Whether he had to do laundry or not remained to be seen. Still, he wouldn't mind doing that for a change, if it kept his thoughts busy. One could hope, right?

He entered the kitchen now in search of food. The second he opened the refrigerator door, he jumped in amazement at all the various meats, cheeses, fruits, vegetables, and other dairy products, as well as a small amount of sweets. He shrugged, laughing for the first time since yesterday. It was a joyous laugh, one he didn't expect.

"Well, a lot has happened recently," he said, pulling out the donuts and eating one. By the time he finished the chocolate-covered donut, he reached for the whole milk and doused half of a half-gallon, before picking out an orange and peeling it back, taking in its juicy smell. He looked up when the front door opened. The Matriarch walked in, smiling at him.

"I see you're a picky eater," the Matriarch said, crossing her arms, "or rather a messy one."

He gulped. "I'm sorry. A lot has happened lately." He admitted, "I had a small meal on Qua'ra's ship, but it's been almost a full day since I ate anything. I need this." He munched down on his orange.

"You sound more like yourself," the Matriarch said, giddily. "Not the self we spoke of yesterday. Your normal self. The self that is Parker Dooley."

Maranguan hesitated. He no longer wanted to get rid of that name, and yet he wasn't ready to take it back. He knew right now he was too conflicted to go back to his old life, even though he wanted to do so.

"I know." The Matriarch got his attention. "It's a lot to take in. Sooner or later, you'll have to accept your old name and your new one. They are you, Parker Dooley. You know that to be true."

Maranguan slammed his fist on the table. "I don't want to hear that name!" He admitted, first hand, "Qua'ra was wrong. I did evil under this name, not my previous one." He said, shrewdly, "Even if I could go back, I'll regret this name, and vice versa." He asked, promptly, "How can I go live like this? Two lives stuck in my head. Forever." He said, "Vitiate's going to know me as Maranguan. That's the name I chose, when I was in his service. I'll use that new name as a cover, until this is over. I'll journey back to the light. I promise."

"You see, you're missing the point. Avoidance isn't going to get you anywhere," the Matriarch said, curious. "You are Parker Dooley and you're Maranguan."

"How can I accept myself as Parker Dooley. I don't know live up to that name anymore," Maranguan said, calmly.

"We have to find our place in the world. Yours is learning to both embrace the light and the dark," the Matriarch said, watching him eat the rest of his orange. "One day, you will understand."

There was a pause, one that gave Maranguan some thought. Maybe there was hope. Maybe he could live up to both names, but how? He'd be trapped with two lives in his head… then again, he was already there.

"Maybe I will accept my old name, my true name," Maranguan said, feeling himself become Parker Dooley. "I am Parker and I'm also Maranguan. I want to go back to being Parker Dooley and take on an apprentice."

The Matriarch smiled. "Come with me when you are ready. We need to discuss your training at the gazebo." She walked out of the house, leaving Maranguan – now Parker Dooley – alone.

~o~

Parker left his temporary house, stunned at how he had only half of his scars on his body. The scaly red skin that didn't have scars were new, clean skin. His eyes were yellow with swirling red in the irises. He didn't know why this was happening, but maybe it was because Maranguan wouldn't leave him be.

He sighed, wondering if his wife would understand. Maybe she could forgive him. But could he forgive himself? That was the question he had to ask himself.

At last, he approached the gazebo. It was a fairly large enclosure with open windows. And there, sitting on a purple pillow was the Matriarch, already in meditation. He joined her, sitting across from her on a red pillow. He was amazed at how soft it was, almost comforting.

"Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and think of nothing else but your breathing," the Matriarch said, slowly. Parker closed his eyes, doing as she said. "Now, think of an ocean and a beach, far away with strange creatures donned in brown and blue clothes. Do you see them now? For it was a family that came there from escape pods, after leaving the First World behind. That is your next destination, Parker, but it will be your mind's journey. Not a physical journey."

At first, Parker saw nothing, heard nothing. The sound of waves drew closer. He opened his eyes, surprised he was now sitting on his pillow, in the middle of a white sandy beach. A crystal ocean moved nearby. The waves crashed and the seafoam formed, drawing in merfolk. Merfolk? There wasn't any merfolk on this planet.

He knew the planet's name. "Lehon. You've taken me to Lehon." But the Matriarch wasn't there. He was indeed alone.

He stood up, drawing closer to the water. Something pulled him away. Invisible hands. He turned around, stunned to see the one creature he hadn't expected to see for a long time. It was the golden-brown Lion and ruler of Narnia.

"Aslan, what are you doing here?" Parker asked, concerned.

"I would ask you the same question," Aslan approached the half-scarred red dragonoid. "I know we haven't met as often as we would like. I am sorry for not being there when you turned dark. That was my fault. It won't happen again."

"How can I face him? Vitiate? I'm not that strong," Parker said, curtly.

"In time, you will find strength you need to move on, to get out of this place and leave Zafna," Aslan said, calmly. "Your strength lies within you. The fact that you touched both light and dark, as well as your mysterious good-and-evil half, depends greatly on your success." He sighed. "Maranguan is not all that he seems. He may be good, he may be bad. What you do now is up to you.

"Craft your empire. Let it be not of light, nor of darkness, but something in-between," the Great Lion said with confidence.

"I don't know how," the half-scarred red dragonoid said, confused.

"You're already doing it," Aslan said. "Think back on what Maranguan said. The light and the darkness coexist. In time, you will find others like you who are governed by their intuition." He added, "If you truly wish to become that, there is an icicle that Janet and her daughter Anabeth are searching for now. It will help you with this task. It will be scary, it will be dangerous, but I know you can do it."

"I'll try," Parker said, uncertain about this.

"I know you will," he said, calmly. He blew on the dragonoid, forcing Parker back into the folds of his mind. When the dragonoid awoke, he felt better, if not more so. Both he and Maranguan's thoughts were in line now.

Nothing else mattered but this moment, and it made the red dragonoid relieved to find himself again.

~o~

Three months passed.

Parker looked at the pearly white temple being built in his honor. He adjusted his grass hat a little, hoping it would stay on this time. When the hat started tipping off of him, he removed it, setting it down on his lap.

He couldn't believe it. The Matriarch was letting him become Emperor of this new empire. The Shadow Empire, as it was called. A beacon of light in the darkness, and vice versa. He sighed, hoping no evil would attempt to enter the temple. But who was he kidding? They were practically allowing the darkness to take hold amidst his good deeds.

What was the point in hoping for a better future, if things were going to get worse?

" _You cannot deny me,"_ Maranguan's voice ran through Parker's thoughts, _"even you cannot escape your darkness or your light."_

"I will find a middle ground!" Parker said in a hushed voice. "You wait and see!"

" _Oh ho!"_ Maranguan was impressed. _"Even after all this time, your inner thoughts understand you more than yourself. I will be back and this time, I will guarantee you learn a valuable lesson."_

"Go away," Parker said, shooing the voice away.

" _This isn't over."_ Maranguan glided away, leaving Parker alone.

"It's beautiful here," Qua'ra said, joining her half-scarred red dragonoid companion. "I'm surprised we're staying, building this empire. I think the name Scar-ra is growing on me after all." She shrugged, smiling. "Perhaps I'll use it one day."

"Do you want to become my apprentice?" Parker asked her, curious. "You don't have to! It's a suggestion." He admitted, "The Matriarch has been teaching me about the balance in the Force, the balance of the Universe. We could need that in this war to come."

Qua'ra smiled at him. "I'd like that." She added, patting his leg. "We're united."

"One can hope so," Parker said, believing that now, more than anything. Everything was going to turn out okay. Just wait and see.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Aslan, the Great Lion, is from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

~o~

That's it for the first part in my fanfiction trilogy, _The Maranguan Chronicles_. :)

Thanks goes to the following people who favorited and followed this story: Arianna Le Fay. Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This wasn't the ending I expected, but now we have both Parker Dooley back and Maranguan still inside him. So, these next two parts in this trilogy should be interesting. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
